The Wedding
by castielofasgard
Summary: [Hawksilver one-shot] Clint had been in love with Pietro for ages, but he never had the courage to tell him. But now, Pietro is about to get married and Clint realizes that he is too late. [Inspired vaguely by episode 6.22 of "Frasier"]


Pietro had met Sara at Avengers Tower during one of Tony Stark's parties. She was a SHIELD agent, young and pretty with long dirty-blonde hair and impossibly dark brown eyes. She was smart and funny and she and Pietro had hit it off right away. A few casual dates turned into a few more serious ones turned into sex turned into an eight month relationship.

While eight months may have been the longest relationship Pietro had ever been in, it was still not terribly long, and therefore it was more than a little bit of a surprise when the two of them announced to the rest of the team that they would be getting married. And for Clint, it was beyond a surprise – it was a downright nightmare.

He had fallen unfortunately in love with Pietro on that fateful day in Sokovia, battling Ultron. It wasn't that he'd fallen in love with him _because_ Pietro had sacrificed himself for him – honestly, he couldn't have named the exact moment he had actually fallen in love if he'd tried – but it had been in those few seconds as he watched Pietro's bullet-riddled body fall to the ground that he'd recognized it, and it had only gotten worse as he got to know Pietro better ever since.

So when Pietro and Sara announced their engagement, Clint put on a smile and congratulated them, pretending to be happy for them, painfully aware of his teammates' eyes burning into him, watching for some crack in his mask. Because they all knew, of course. Clint's admiration for Pietro had been far from subtle, and only Pietro himself had been oblivious enough not to catch on.

When Pietro and Sara had left, the rest of the team turned their focus to Clint, who was now free to look as miserable and heartbroken as he damn well pleased.

"I'm so sorry, Clint," said Natasha. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah..." Clint replied gloomily. "It's my own fault, really. If I'd just gotten up the guts to tell him any of the hundreds of chances I had, then things might've been different. But I was too chicken."

"You can save the world from aliens and robots, but you can't ask a boy on a date," Tony said. "That's just sad."

Clint sighed.

"Yeah. Story of my life."

* * *

Three days before the wedding, Pietro sought out Clint in his room, looking concerned.

"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked.

"Of course," said Clint. "Is something wrong?"

"I dunno," said Pietro. "I just... I need some advice. And, well... you're my best friend so I thought you might be able to help."

"I'd be glad to."

"Thanks. It's just... I had this weird dream last night, and it's making me wonder if I'm doing the right thing."

"What do you mean?" said Clint.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to marry Sara," said Pietro.

Clint stared at him, forcing his face to remain as stoic as possible to hide the spark of hope that had reared its head. But then he frowned as what Pietro was saying sunk in.

"You don't know if you should marry Sara... because of a dream you had?"

"I know it sounds weird, but... how am I supposed to know that Sara is actually the person I'm supposed to marry? What if she's not the love of my life?" Pietro said.

"I think you should tell me about this dream before I answer that," said Clint.

"Okay, well... it was the wedding day, and I was up at the alter watching Sara come down the aisle," Pietro said. "Then we were standing their while the priest did his thing and when he got to the part where he asks if anyone has a reason why we shouldn't get married, someone spoke up."

Clint's heart was hammering now, but he kept his expression blank.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"I don't know. His face was hidden in the shadows. All I saw was that he was wearing a purple bow-tie," said Pietro.

"I don't have a... clue why someone would wear something that ridiculous," Clint said, catching himself just in time.

 _Nice save, Barton_.

"The bow-tie's not important," said Pietro. "It's the fact that this mystery man in my dream spoke up, he said I was the love of his life, that he'd loved me from the day we met."

"So you want to call it off with Sara because of a bow-tie wearing dream man?"

"I don't know. I just... it just got me thinking, I guess. About whether Sara is _the one_."

"Look, Pietro," said Clint; he couldn't believe he was saying this. "It's not like you've got prophetic dreams or something. It was just that. A dream. Probably just nerves or fear of commitment or something. Everybody gets pre-wedding jitters."

"Yeah, you're right," said Pietro. "I have been rather nervous lately. Thank you, Clint."

He gave Clint a hug, and Clint returned it, knowing he'd just sealed his heartbroken fate.

* * *

The next day, Clint showed up on the living room in a suit jacket with a purple bow-tie.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Tony said.

"Oh God, Pietro told you about his dream, didn't he?" said Wanda.

"Yeah... I just thought... well, y'know... it might make him realize..." Clint mumbled bashfully.

He had never seen so many people roll their eyes in unison.

"Take that stupid thing off before Pietro gets in here," said Steve.

"But–"

"Seriously. Save yourself the embarrassment," Natasha said.

Clint sighed and took off the bow-tie, shoving it into his jacket pocket. Not a second later, Pietro walked into the room.

"Hi, Clint," he said brightly. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I was just... trying out suits for the wedding," Clint improvised. "What do you think of this one?"

"It's pretty good, though I don't suggest wearing it with jeans."

"Oh. Shit, of course not. That was just... I'll just... I'm just gonna go," said Clint.

Then he hurried back to his room.

* * *

The day of the wedding arrived. The whole team was dressed to the nines, tuxes and gowns and shiny shoes, all things that most of them rarely got to wear. There was only fifteen minutes left until the ceremony, but Clint hadn't gone to his seat yet. He was standing outside the door to the room where Pietro was waiting, getting up his courage. At last, he knocked.

"Come in," a muffled voice called.

Clint opened the door and stepped inside. Pietro was standing in front of a floor-length mirror, trying and failing to do his tie.

"I can't get this damn thing to work," he said in lieu of a greeting.

"Here, let me do it," said Clint.

Pietro stopped fiddling with the tie and stood still to let Clint fix it for him. Clint tied the tie and tightened the knot, then smoothed out the shoulders of Pietro's jacket.

"There you go," he said, stepping back.

"Thanks, Clint," said Pietro. "So, how do I look?"

Clint smiled a little, unable to completely hide his sadness.

"You look amazing."

Pietro beamed, but then his face fell.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Clint lied. "It's just weird, you getting married."

Pietro was smiling again.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said.

"Well, good luck," said Clint. "I'll see you in there."

He smiled at Pietro again and left. He should really go inside now, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Going and sitting in those pews would be like accepting that this was happening. He'd have to do that anyway, of course. But for some reason, he just couldn't go inside. He sighed heavily, glancing back at the door of the room he'd just left. Then he turned on his heel and walked out of the building.

* * *

Pietro stood at the alter, fidgeting nervously with the cuff of his jacket. As the music began, he glanced over to where his teammates were sitting. They were all there, smiling at him. But wait, no... there was someone missing, an empty seat. Where was Clint?

Pietro was distracted as Sara glided down the aisle, looking absolutely radiant. He smiled at her, but something felt off. He should be happy, but he wasn't. He was about to get married, to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved, so why wasn't he buoyant with joy? Suddenly, Sara was in front of him and the music came to a stop.

"Are you okay?" Sara whispered.

"Yeah, it's just... Clint's not here..." said Pietro.

"I'm sorry," said Sara.

 _You're an idiot_ , Wanda's voice echoed in his head.

 _What? Why am I an idiot?_ Pietro replied.

"Dearly beloved..." the priest began, interrupting before Wanda could answer.

Pietro glanced over at Wanda, who was watching him with an expression more sad than excited, and his confusion grew even more.

* * *

Clint got into his car and closed the door behind him, but he didn't start the engine. He had just walked out of one of his best friends' wedding because he happened to be in love with that best friend. He knew Pietro would be disappointed when he looked out into the audience and saw Clint's empty chair, but he just didn't think he'd have been able to handle sitting there and watching the man he loved give himself away to someone else.

Clint leaned back in his chair, sighing, and something brightly colored caught his eye. He frowned and turned to look for the source. There, sticking out of its bag, waiting to be returned to the store, was that stupid purple bow-tie. Clint's heart skipped a beat. Maybe there was something he could do after all.

He tore the tie from his throat and sloppily put on the bow-tie, then burst out of his car and ran for the back entrance of the church. Hopefully he would get there in time...

He eventually found himself in a small room just off the sanctuary. Taking a deep steadying breath, Clint quietly opened the door. The door led out just to the side of the alter and there was Pietro, standing with his back to Clint, holding both of Sara's hands in his. The priest was still droning on, and if Clint's memory served, he had arrived just in the nick of time. Any moment now, his cue would be read. He stood in the shadows, listening and waiting.

"If there is anyone here who knows of any reason these two should not marry, let them speak now," the priest said.

Clint stepped out of the little room.

"I object," he said.

His voice echoed against the high ceiling and a hush fell over the crowd. Pietro turned toward the sound of his voice, squinting into the shadows to see his face.

"Pietro, I know there's no reason anything I say today will change your mind about this, but I couldn't let you get married to someone else without telling you how I feel," Clint said. "I love you. I should have told you a hundred times, but I was too scared. I love you, Pietro. I've known I loved you ever since I watched you take those bullets for me."

A look of realization dawned on Pietro's face.

"Clint," he breathed.

Clint plowed onward, finally stepping into the light.

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, and I don't think I ever will again," he said. "You're the love of my life, Pietro. But I'm not yours. I was too late for that. And that's okay. I don't wanna ruin your happiness. I just couldn't live with myself if I never told you. So... there. I told you. Now... I'll just go. I wish you two all the happiness in the world."

Clint took one last long look at Pietro, then turned and left the way he came in. He didn't stop walking until he got to his car. This time, he did start the engine and, with tears blurring his vision, he drove away.

* * *

Clint had left chaos in his wake. Pietro was sitting on the stairs that led to the alter, his head in his hands, while around him, everyone in the crowd buzzed in conversation. Pietro was silent, ignoring everyone, but in his head he was talking to his sister.

 _You knew_ , he said. _You knew he was in love with me._

 _Everyone knew, Pietro_ , said Wanda. _He wasn't exactly subtle_.

 _Then why didn't I know?_

 _Because you're an oblivious blockhead._

 _Wow, thanks,_ said Pietro sarcastically.

 _So what are you going to do?_ Wanda asked.

 _I don't know. But... well, a lot of things make sense now._

 _What do you mean?_

 _Well, the dream for one thing._

 _That was just a dream, Pietro,_ said Wanda. _Just pre-wedding nerves._

 _But it literally just happened!_

 _Yeah, because you told Clint about it. That's why he was wearing that ridiculous bow-tie._

Pietro sighed heavily.

 _It's not just the dream, though_ , he said. _It's... well... when Sara was walking up the aisle, I was supposed to feel happy, right?_

 _Yes, I suppose so._

 _But I wasn't. And when I saw that Clint wasn't here... I wasn't just disappointed. It was more than that._

 _Well, he_ is _your best friend,_ Wanda said.

 _It was more than that even,_ said Pietro. _I... Wanda... when Clint burst in here and told me he loved me, I was happier than I've ever been, and I can't explain it._

 _I can._

 _Really?_

 _Yeah. You're an idiot._

Suddenly, Pietro understood, and he'd never been more happy to be called an idiot in his life.

 _Ah, there you go,_ said Wanda. _It's about time you figured it out._

 _I have to go after him,_ Pietro said desperately.

 _I'll figure out where he's gone, you do what you've got to do with Sara._

 _Thank you, sister._

Pietro stood up and turned to Sara, who was standing by the alter, watching him anxiously. He took her hands in his and looked into those impossibly dark eyes of hers.

"I'm sorry, Sara, but I can't marry you," he said. "I do love you, but not enough."

"It's okay," said Sara. "I think I knew a little bit."

"Did _everyone_ know but me?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Sara.

There were tears in her eyes but she was smiling. She stood on her tiptoes and gave Pietro one last fleeting kiss.

"Now go," she said. "And good luck."

"Thank you, Sara. I'm sorry again."

Pietro turned to Wanda.

"The park on sixth," she said.

"Thanks."

Pietro turned back to Sara and kissed her on the cheek, then ran off at top speed.

* * *

Clint was sitting on a park bench, feeling drained, certain that Pietro was now married to Sara, that he'd brushed aside Clint's confession to think about another day. Meanwhile, Clint would go and find a bar to get slamming drunk at, just as soon as he summoned up the energy to leave this bench. He was just about to get up when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Clint?"

He looked up and saw Pietro standing in front of him, still in his tuxedo, his hair windblown from running.

"What are you doing here?" Clint asked.

"I came to find you."

"But the wedding... you're supposed to be getting married..."

"No, I'm not," said Pietro. "Not yet, anyway. And not to Sara."

Clint stared at him but said nothing.

"I did love her, in a way," Pietro continued. "But I couldn't have married her. It wouldn't have been fair to her."

"Why not?"

"Because she wasn't the love of my life. That person was waiting for me, quietly, too scared to make a move. I was just too blind to see him."

Pietro came closer and took Clint's hands, guiding him to his feet.

"What are you...?"

"I should have done this a long time ago, but I never even realized," said Pietro. "I love you, Clint Barton."

"But... Sara..."

"She'll be okay. She said she would be. She kind of knew, actually..."

"Are you sure about this?" Clint said.

"I damn well better be, I just ran out on my wedding for this," Pietro joked.

Clint laughed, his heart soaring.

"I love you," he said.

Pietro smiled at him.

"I know."

Then he took Clint's face in his hands and kissed him, and it was everything Clint had imagined and more.


End file.
